Milo Virini
Milo Virini was a Centauri noble. He held several positions over the years including Senator, Minister of Protocol under Cartagia, and was later appointed Regent after Cartagia's sudden death until his own death in late 2262.The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) History A long-standing member of the Royal Court, Virini was present when Londo Mollari first came to the Royal Court and was present when as a child, Lord Jano was picked up by Emperor Turhan and carried all around the Palace.In the Kingdom of the Blind In 2258 Virini contacted the Ambassador to convey the Emperor's and the Centaurum's concerns that Mollari focus not only of preventing other races from gaining the upper hand but also to continue to forge good relations with possible allies.The Quality of Mercy Following the death of Emperor Turhan in 2259 Virini would retain his position under the new Emperor Cartagia. In the beginning, Cartagia appreciated that his position was due only to the support of Lord Refa; however when Refa was killed on Narn, Cartagia began to exercise his power and Virini would quickly find that life in the Royal court had become an increasingly dangerous occupation. Focusing on his job, Virini had the idea to have the décor in the Centauri seat of power on occupied Narn be made to look exactly like that of the Royal Palace, so that if the Emperor were to ever visit, he would feel at home.And the Rock Cried Out, No Hiding Place By early 2261, Virini had become aware of Cartagia's increasing madness, hearing rumors of his so-called "shadow cabinet": a collection of the heads of those that had spoken out about the Emperor's instability to which Cartagia would speak to, late at night.The Hour of the Wolf With the death of the Emperor on Narn and no clear line of succession, Virini found himself appointed Regent by the Centaurum at the recommendation of Prime Minister Molllari. However, shortly after being appointed Regent, Virini was implanted with a Drakh keeper, rendering him unable to attest to many of the actions he ordered while Regent.Epiphanies .]] At the behest of the Drakh, Virini would secretly instigate what would become the Centauri War which broke into open conflict in late 2262 between the Interstellar Alliance and the Centauri Republic. During the period, Virini would be discovered by Palace guards wandering the halls at night, babbling and quite drunk. This was quite out of character, as those who knew Virini well knew that unusual among Centauri of his station, Virini practised strict sobriety, claiming it was his only vice. The last orders the Drakh gave him were to send away all ships guarding Centauri Prime on a false emergency, and to turn off the planetary defense network. As the combined Narn/Drazi fleet bombarded the planet, Virini watched almost with mindless glee.Movements of Fire and ShadowDuring the devastation, the Keeper on Virini left his body, and as a result the Regent died in the arms of then-Prime Minister Londo Mollari.The Fall of Centauri Prime Notes * Virini had an odd fascination with "Pastels".Epiphanies Appearances * "The Quality of Mercy" * "Sic Transit Vir" * "The Hour of the Wolf" * "Whatever Happened to Mr. Garibaldi?" * "Into the Fire" * "Epiphanies" * "In the Kingdom of the Blind" * "Movements of Fire and Shadow" * "The Fall of Centauri Prime" References Virini, Milo Virini, Milo Virini, Milo Virini, Milo Virini, Milo Category:Centauri Rulers